gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AC-EX496 Aquarius Gundam
The AC-EX496 Aquarius Gundam is a mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Agua. It is piloted by Aethur Blake. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments *'Beam Sabers' **Mounted on the sides of the shoulders and the side skirts, the beam sabers are standard Aliva Ciba-manufactured saber hilts, which are built to be hidden on any part of the frame. In the Aquarius' case, they are hidden on the shoulders and side skirts, and can easily be taken out at a moment's notice. They're automated in a way where they increase the beam particle flow as soon as the saber makes physical contact, making the slash more powerful and more devastating. *'"Harpy" VHEG Bracers' *'VHEG Folds' *'Beam Rifle' *'Heavy Artillery Shield' *'Electrical Batons' *'VHEG Packs' Special Equipment & Features *'Archetype Inner Frame' **'Healing Armor' *'Vapor/Heat Emission Generation Unit (VHEG Unit)' **The VHEG Unit (pronounced Vague) is a device which purposely produces large amounts of built-up heat in the torso unit (for use by the Daylight Dragonfly System). There's also sub units located on the legs, arms, bracers, head, and wings. *'VHEG/Emission Skin' **Made specifically for the VHEG Unit, Emission Skin is the kind of armor that gets overlayed on each VHEG Sub-unit. What it does is increase the severity of the heat once the heat itself exits out of the units. *'Daylight Dragonfly System' **Made to mimic the destructive power of the Moonlight Butterfly phenomenon without resorting to the complicated technology which made it possible, the Daylight Dragonfly System was built from the ground up with the Aquarius in mind. On both wings are exhaust ports dedicated to the system, which is only active once enough heat from the VHEG Unit has built up. Once active, the heat is expelled out from the exhaust, being caught in I-Fields so that they maintain shape and don't go out of control. The result is two, large glowing wings which have enough heat to simulate the sun. As the VHEG Units remain operational during the system's active state, the DD System has the capability of running infinitely (providing that the main wings on the body don't malfunction due to overuse). However, a major drawback to the system is that the I-Field Generators must be used entirely to keep the wings from going out of control, so the Aquarius only has its own armor to defend itself with. *'I-Field Generators' **Mounted on the shoulders are two MTDS-220 I-Field Generators. These rely on Minovsky fission energy to operate, thus each have two mini Minovsky Reactors directed connected to it from the torso. What they do is spread a large amount of invisible Minovsky particles around (either in a small or large area) and then act as a barrier that protects the mobile suit from direct harm caused by beam weaponry. These generators are also built to allow their systems to be used by the four wings on the Aquarius so they can properly activate the Daylight Dragonfly System. *'Light-Bend Field' **A sub-system of the I-Field Generators, the Light-Bend Field is an improved variant of the Turn A Gundam's original I-Field unit, which could also bend the light around it so it could cloak itself, or make itself invisible. The improvement to it was the increase in time the system could be in used before having to cool down. History Trivia